¿Hasta donde puedes llegar?
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Elena Gilbert estuvo perdida dos semanas, sin que nadie supiera como desapareció.Durante ese tiempo estuvo bajo el cuidado de Damon. A cambio de su libertad él le pide algo, que mate a Stefan Salvatore. Cuando la situación no podía complicarse más, ella se encuentra incapaz de olvidar a Damon¿Sera Elena capaz de matar a la persona que la salvo?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hasta donde puedes llegar?**

**Capítulo uno.**

Elena Gilbert desapareció a plena luz del día, frente a los ojos de los ciudadanos de Mystic Forbes no pudo creer que nadie hubiera visto nada, que luego de haber revisado cada casa Elena no apareciera, ella se había desvanecido por completo, frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Los rumores sobre la desaparición de Elena empezaron, luego de que los ciudadanos se dieran cuenta de lo perdida que su sheriff se encontraba. Algunas personas decían que ella había escapado a alguna ciudad en busca de éxito, otros que ella realmente había sido secuestrada, pero que ya era demasiado tarde como para que la policía siguiera perdiendo tiempo en el caso. Por supuesto, los rumores algunas veces tienen una parte de verdad.

—Mamá, ¿Encontraste algo?—Pregunto Caroline, mientras entraba a la oficina de su madre.

La mujer paso sus manos por su rostro, todos los días Caroline le hacia la misma pregunta, pero ella no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta distinta a las anteriores:—No hemos encontrado nada aun.

Caroline asintió, evitando la mirada de su madre, el miedo estaba ahí, rodeándolas. Porque dos semanas habían pasado y Elena no aparecía. La primera semana siempre era la crucial, en ese tiempo Elena tendría que haber aparecido, pero no fue así. Lo más probable es que ella hubiera muerto. Pero Caroline nunca aceptaría eso, jamás abandonaría a su mejor amiga.

Caroline se giro y salió de la oficina, camino hasta la salida de la estación de policías. Una vez que estuvo fuera, se encontró con las miradas ansiosas de Bonnie, Jeremy y Matt. Tyler era el único que no se mostraba ansioso, pero Caroline sabía que el muchacho atacaba a su madre con preguntas, pero recibía las mismas respuestas que ella. Jeremy Gilbert fue el primero en acercarse a Caroline.

—¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto él, Caroline bajo la mirada, no quería decirle lo que su madre le había dicho.

—¿Nada?—Pregunto Jeremy en un susurro, Caroline asintió. El adolescente se alejo de la muchacha y empezó a caminar en círculos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Jer—Dijo Bonnie, antes de acercarse al muchacho y posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho, pero él se alejo a un mas, Bonnie entendió entonces que su novio quería estar solo por un momento.

—¿Por qué no vamos a The Mystic Grill? Necesitamos un descanso—Dijo Matt, mientras miraba preocupado el rostro de Caroline, ella parecía estar a punto de romper en lagrimas.

—No puedo seguir con esto—Declaro Tyler—Todos sabemos que le paso a Elena.

—No, no lo sabemos Tyler—Dijo Matt, mirándolo con intensidad, le estaba dando una advertencia.

—Está muerta—Dijo Tyler, haciendo que todos lo miraran, y que incluso Jeremy se girara a mirarlo.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste, Tyler?—Pregunto Jeremy acercándose a Tyler, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Jer—Respondió el muchacho, sin arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Jeremy inmediatamente golpeo la mejilla de Tyler con su mano derecha hecha un puño.

—¡Ella te consideraba su amigo!¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?¡Ella no está muerta!—Dijo Jeremy, Matt corrió a levantar a su amigo,y empezó a empujarlo hasta dejarlo dentro de su auto.

—Vete a casa, Tyler—Aconsejo Matt, antes de alejarse del auto de su amigo. El hijo del gobernador miro por última vez a sus amigos y encendió su auto, luego de unos minutos se alejo por completo de la estación de policía.

Jeremy permitió que Bonnie le abrazara, levanto su mirada al cielo gris que estaba sobre ellos. No entendía porque él tenía que encontrarse en aquella situación, extrañaba a Elena, quería verla de nuevo. La idea de perder a su hermana hacia que quisiera morir, no quería perder a nadie más. Haría lo que fuera para recuperarla, pero no tenía nada de información, nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada.

—Ella volverá, te lo prometo—Dijo Bonnie, lo dijo en forma baja y asegurándose de que solo él la escuchara. La realidad era que una parte de sí misma le gritaba que dijera lo que en verdad pensaba, creía profundamente que Elena no volvería, podía sentirlo, la muerte rodeándolos.

* * *

Elena miro la habitación en la que estaba, las paredes eran blancas, y había dibujos de líneas que revoloteaban en las paredes, y se enredaban entre sí. No sabía cuántas veces había seguido el camino de aquellas líneas en la esperanza de poder distraerse. Llevaba dos semanas encerrada en aquella mansión, conviviendo con un desconocido que sabía todo de ella.

Miedo.

Sentía mucho miedo.

¿Cuando saldría de allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba?

Recordaba haber visto películas y capítulos de series, donde chicas de su edad eran secuestradas, terminaban siendo torturadas hasta que en el momento donde sus vidas estaban a punto de acabar, los buenos aparecían para salvarlas. Pero esa no era su situación, Elena no había sido torturada o maltratada en algún sentido.

El nombre de su carcelero es Damon, aquel hombre no quería parecer lastimarla ,y eso aumentaba su miedo, no saber lo que él pensaba la enloquecía, ¿Qué quería él de ella? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, solo quería ver a Jeremy de nuevo, lo único que le quedaba era él y Jenna .Debían estar tan asustados, buscándola y no solo ellos sus amigos también.

"Solo espero que estén bien, que sigan buscándome."Pensó Elena, sintiendo la esperanza que recorría sus venas.

—Elena—Dijo una voz desde afuera de la habitación, la nombrada tembló levemente, Damon siempre preguntaba antes de entrar.

—¿Si?—Pregunto Elena, antes de pegarse a la pared más lejana de la puerta.

—¿Me dejaras pasar?—Pregunto Damon, Elena escucho el sonido de la mano de aquel hombre tocando la perilla de la puerta. Esperando el momento para entrar.

—Sí, puedes pasar—Respondió ella, su corazón latía apresurado, a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

La puerta se abrió, Damon entro mostrándose demasiado serio, Elena esperaba que él hiciera algún comentario sarcástico totalmente fuera de lugar. Como siempre sucedía cuando se veían, pero en vez de eso Elena fue la que hablo primero.

—¿Cuándo me dejaras ir?

—Muy pronto, pero primero hay algo que debes hacer.

—No hare nada—Respondió Elena, y Damon rio, haciendo que la muchacha se asustara.

—Pensé que sabias lo que significa ser secuestrada, harás todo lo que te diga—Dijo él antes de acercarse a ella, y encerrarla contra la pared, al poner sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Antes de que te lo diga, hay un par de cosas que debes comprender, como el hecho de que soy un vampiro—Cuando Damon dijo esto, los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos, y trato de escapar de la cercanía del muchacho pero le fue imposible.

—Estás loco, no estás bien—Dijo ella, completamente nerviosa, pero Damon puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, dejándola completamente quieta.

Dejo que sus sentidos fluyeran, que el olor de la sangre de Elena empezara a afectar su mente. Podía sentir como las venas alrededor de sus ojos empezaban a aparecer, y sus colmillos empezaban a crecer, pidiendo ser clavados en la suave piel de la muchacha. El terrible olor de la sangre, que pide ser bebida.

"Él no está mintiendo." Pensó Elena, sus instintos le ordenaron que se quedara quieta, que se rindiera y empezara a esperar que el hombre clavara sus colmillos, incluso se permitió cerrar sus ojos. Pero el vampiro nunca ataco, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rosto pacifico de Damon.

—Si te portas bien no te lastimare, pero debes hacer lo que yo diga, al menos que quieras que te muerda—Dijo él, antes de sonreír de lado, Elena no respondió simplemente lo empujo de manera suave, sus pulmones rogaban aire. Damon dejo que ella se alejara un poco.

—Si eres un vampiro, no necesitas mi ayuda.

—Podría hacer todo yo, pero necesito que tú me hagas este favor.

—Si te ayudo me dejaras ir—Elena no lo pregunto, era una afirmación, Damon asintió, mirándola con sus ojos azules totalmente vacios.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—Pregunto Elena, mostrando seguridad en su mirada.

—Tu mataras a mi hermano—Dijo Damon, la intensidad y la seguridad dominaban el rostro del vampiro, Elena no podía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, si Damon era un vampiro era probable que su hermano también lo fuera.

—¿Tu hermano es un vampiro?

—Sí.

—No podre hacerlo—Dijo Elena, antes de empezar a temblar, Damon se acerco de nuevo a ella, y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Si quieres vivir, lo harás y sé que podras—Respondio Damon, tratando de pasarle seguridad a la muchacha.

—Él me matara—Dijo Elena, pero el vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Él te salvo antes, en el accidente de auto, logro salvarte ,y sé que te esta vigilando. Incluso debe saber que estas aquí, Stefan te ama.

La muchacha no respondió, había demasiada información tratando de ser asimilada por su cerebro, si lo que Damon estaba diciendo era cierto, Elena estaba en deuda con el hermano de su carcelero, pero allí estaba él diciéndole que debía matarlo, sin darle algún motivo siquiera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a matarlo?

—Si quieres tu libertad lo harás.

—En ese caso prefiero morir.

—Sabía que dirías eso—Dijo Damon, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas cruzando su rotro—Asi que cambiare mi táctica de amenaza, si no haces lo que digo, matare a todos los que conoces ,y eres bastante popular.

Otra vez, Elena se quedo en completo silencio. Su mente estaba en blanco, hasta que su cerebro la forzó a pensar de nuevo y centrarse en la persona que amenazaba con matar a todos los que conocía, si no hacia lo que él quería.

"Podría decir que si y escapar, dejar todo atrás. O podría hacer lo que él quiere y mantener a todos a salvo."Pensó Elena, ya con las imágenes de Jeremy muerto atormentando su mente, no podía permitir que Jeremy saliera herido, no podría seguir viviendo si eso llegara a suceder.

—Lo hare—Respondió Elena, luego de unos minutos de silencio, Damon se alejo de ella, y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta de la misma por primera vez abierta.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore entro a la mansión donde su hermano tenia presa a Elena, para su sorpresa, Damon estaba sentado en un sillón, y la chica que amaba estaba desmayada en sus brazos. Damon tomo un sorbo de su whiskey, y le sonrió a Stefan, provocando aun más el odio del otro.

—Hola, hermanito ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—Pregunto Damon, mirando a su hermano con fingida preocupación.

Stefan camino dentro de la mansión, y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de su hermano, un silencio los rodeo a ambos, pero luego de unos minutos, Stefan supo que decir:—La tuviste aquí por dos semanas , ella no es Katherine, Damon.

—Lo sé, estuvo dos semanas conmigo, llegamos a conocernos—dijo Damon, manteniendo una sonrisa.

—Solo deja que se vaya, la dejare en su casa.

—Oh,y yo que pensaba que querías ponerte al día sobre la vida de tu hermano.

—¿Qué ganas de esto? Solo respóndeme esa pregunta.

—Más de lo que tu ganaras—Respondió Damon, antes de lanzar el cuerpo de Elena a los brazos de Stefan, que la mantuvo de manera tierna y suave en sus brazos, como si estuviera tocando una muñeca de porcelana.

—Solo dime que es lo que quieres—Pidió Stefan, enfrentando a su hermano, Damon se giro lentamente, una sonrisa espeluznante cruzaba su rostro.

—Solo vete de aquí, siempre odio nuestras reuniones, tienes una obsesión por meterte dentro de mi cabeza, y terminar demostrando que tengo sentimientos—Respondió el vampiro, y Stefan se limito a obedecer, luego de unos minutos, Damon Salvatore termino completamente solo, en una mansión cerca del pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls.

* * *

En el momento que Elena abrió sus ojos, los recuerdos abrumaron su mente por completo, tenía que matar a Stefan Salvatore, el hombre que la había salvado en el accidente que termino con la vida de sus padres.

Estaba en su habitación, había un silencio reconfortante rodeando el lugar, se sentó en la cama de manera lenta, disfrutando de la sensación de descanso que recorría su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras para buscar a Jenna o Jeremy, pero alguien entro a su cuarto. Era un muchacho, sus ojos rozaban el verde y el azul, su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente arreglado, y una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Elena, el chico dejo de sonreír y se acerco a ella de manera incomoda.

—Stefan Salvatore—Respondió el chico, y Elena se puso pálida de repente, si quería proteger a las personas que amaba debería matar a Stefan Salvatore.

**Notas:** Se que parecerá que Damon se mostro un poco _Vainilla_, preguntándole a Elena si podía entrar a la habitación, cuando él es la clase de persona que entra a escena arrasándolo todo pero también sé que Damon tiene un lado amable, y que en esta situación él querrá moverse de la manera correcta para conseguir lo que quiere.

**Si te gusto el capítulo, por favor deja un delicioso review.**

**Daydreaming-all-the-time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas**: Este fanfic va ser corto. No tendrá veinte capítulos como _Dos semanas para recordar_, ni siquiera creo que llegue a los ocho. Alargar demasiado la historia seria innecesario.

**¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar?**

**Capítulo dos.**

**"Tiempo muerto."**

Elena no era la clase de chica que pensaba en el destino, o que dejaba que el futuro a abrumara. El mundo iba a continuar, su vida iba a continuar, no hacía falta que ella se quedara horas despierta para planearlo.

Bueno eso había pensado hasta que las cosas no salieron como ella hubiera esperado, si es que alguna vez había esperado algo. Su vida no estaba en juego, la vida de su familia era la que estaba tambaleándose sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Ellos morirían si ella no mataba a Stefan Salvatore.

Todo era tan irreal.

Se sentía dentro de una película, que no iba a tener un final.

"Necesito un plan."Penso ella, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Stefan. El estaba allí tranquilo, como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Mientras ella estaba a punto de desmayarse y gritar hasta que su garganta doliera.

—Realmente necesito hablar contigo—Dijo él, y Elena asintió rápidamente, incapaz de hablar.

Stefan se incomodo por el silencio de la chica, pero mantuvo una sonrisa suave. Se sentó al lado de Elena, quien se alejo un centímetro solo para no tocar el cuerpo del vampiro. Ella clavo su mirada en el suelo, pero aun así sintió los ojos de el atravesándola.

—Esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos…—dijo él, y Elena ya sabía la historia que él iba a contarle .Había estado grabada en su mente desde que Damon se la conto, era el único motivo por el que no podía matar a Stefan, sí es que la razón de _matar a alguien _no era suficiente.

Fingió sorpresa e incluso le sonrió embobada, Stefan pareció satisfecho por la reacción. Luego él soltó una bomba:—Soy un vampiro.

—Oh—Dijo Elena, pero su rostro no mostro ningún sentimiento o emoción. Entonces Stefan le miro con un a sonrisa torcida.

—Él ya te dijo eso—Afirmo Stefan, Elena asintió aunque su mente ya estaba perdida.

—Yo no voy a hacerte daño, no soy como él—Dijo Stefan, luego pasó su mano suavemente por el brazo de ella rodeándola, confortándola.

"Ese es el problema, si fueras como él no dudaría…"Pensó Elena, la culpa y el hecho de que estaba en deuda con el vampiro hacía que se sintiera sucia. Era como una enfermedad que podía percibir debajo de su piel.

—¿Por qué me hizo esto? Yo nunca hable con él, no lo conocia—dijo ella, el vampiro parecía estar buscando las palabras que iba a decir, unos segundos pasaron y el soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Cuando éramos humanos, nos enamoramos de la misma mujer. Las cosas no sucedieron como esperábamos, pensábamos que ella había muerto, Damon nunca supero la perdida a pesar de que yo le dije que Katherine solo nos usaba. Solo éramos muñecos para ella. Hace unos meses descubrí que Katherine seguía viva, feliz. Mientras Damon no paraba de pensar en ella. Él sigue enamorado de Katherine, y aun me culpa de todo.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Eres idéntica a Katherine. Él trato de vengarse de mí, a través de ti.

"Él está tratando de vengarse."Pensó Elena, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, era demasiado para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Hace solo un mes era una chica normal, con problemas comunes pero ahora todo había cambiado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, y tal vez terminaría arruinándolo todo y su familia estaría en más peligro del que ya se encontraban.

—Todo estará bien, Elena—Dijo Stefan, antes de abrazarla y permitirle a la chica que se escondiera en su cuello—No dejare que él te haga daño.

"Oh, mierda…" Pensó Elena, Antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, Stefan no debería haberle dicho eso. Se pregunto si Stefan era consciente de que con cada palabra dulce que decía estaba cavando la tumba de ella.

Cuatro horas después

Le tomo unos días a Jeremy atreverse a hablarle a su hermana. Simplemente presentía que ella iba a desaparecer, y que luego despertaría, para darse cuenta de que Elena seguía desaparecida. Pero era el momento de enfrentar la realidad, por lo que subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

—Puedes pasar—Dijo Elena, cuando Jeremy entro sonrió al verla escribiendo su diario. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, en cierta forma él quisiera poder pretender que nada había pasado. Le aterraba la idea de perderla de nuevo, de quedarse solo.

—Para de mirarme así—Dijo ella, antes de soltar su diario y pararse cercar de su hermano y guiarlo a la cama, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Era momento de que hablaran.

—Estoy esperando que desaparezcas.

—No voy a desaparecer—Prometió Elena, algo sorprendida por la honestidad de su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero igual. No quiero perderte, Elena—Dijo Jeremy. En ese instante Elena se pregunto si debía parar en lagrimas o abrazarlo. Eligió pasar sus brazos por los hombros de su hermano y acercarlo a ella. No sabía que decirle, abrazarlo era la opción masa fácil.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe—Dijo él, y Elena sintió como su corazón se partía en un millón de pedazos.

—No nos separaremos de nuevo ,no debes preocuparte—Dijo ella, antes de separarse de él y sonreírle con ternura.

—Si te pierdo, yo no podre…

—Shh—Murmuro Elena, negando con la cabeza, antes de reír levemente—Nunca me perderás, Jeremy.

Solo con esas palabras Jeremy logro tranquilizar sus pensamientos, había perdido demasiada personas. No podría soportar perderla, pero cuando vio aquel brillo en los ojos de Elena supo que ella no estaba mintiendo, que no era una promesa falsa. Nada podría separarlos ni siquiera la muerte, tendrían vidas normales.

Sin decirse nada más, Jeremy salió de la habitación. Elena se encontró sin nada que hacer o pensar. Bueno en realidad tenía mucho que hacer…

"Tengo que matar a Stefan."Pensó ella de manera irónica, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación, hasta su diario que estaba tirado en el suelo. Había escrito más de dieciséis páginas, cuando solo habían pasado tres semanas con Damon, alejada de su vida.

—Estas pensando en mí— Dijo una voz, Elena se giro sobre su cama de golpe. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con las azules de Damon, que le observaban con una sonrisa intimidante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me entere que hoy Stefan te visito, Es insoportable ¿No crees?

—Me explico por qué quieres matarlo—Dijo Elena, Damon se alejo de la pared en la cual había estado apoyado de manera relajada y se acerco a ella. Su mano acaricio el rostro de ella, quien sin saber que hacer guardo silencio y no se movió.

—Debes tener cuidado con lo que decís, casi me hiciste pensar que eras lo suficientemente estúpida como pare decirle que quiero matarlo.

Elena frunció el ceño, un coraje suicida la invadió de repente y se paró de la cama .Se acerco a él a tal punto que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia :—La única razón por la que no le dije lo que planeas ,es que amo a mi familia y mis amigos. No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida.

—Eres estúpida—Dijo Damon, mirándola con enojo y frustración. La acorralo contra la pared, de modo que sus brazos quedaron a la altura de los ojos de ella.

—¿Por qué?—Dijo ella de manera dura, reuniendo todo su valor.

—Eres consciente de cuan frágil eres a mi lado, aun así sigues poniéndote en riesgo. Ahora mismo enfrentándome, me das una excusa para matarte. Solo debería apretar un poco mi mano alrededor de tu cuello—Dijo él, antes de rodear el cuello de la chica con su mano.

—No lo harás—dijo Elena, sonriendo de manera amplia.

—¿Qué te hace sentir tan segura?

—Porque tu odio hacia Stefan es más grande, que el odio que sientes hacia mi—dijo ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro. Damon se alejo de ella, liberándola.

—No te odio, solo eres…—Murmuro Damon ,algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Una herramienta—Completo ella, antes de separarse de la pared.

—Exacto.

—Solo te diré esto, sé que me elegiste a mí porque me parezco a Katherine. Pero debes saber que no soy como ella, así que…

—¿Piensas que te elegí porque luces igual que ella?

—Sí.

—Lo hice porque él te ama.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron con sorpresa. No era la primera vez que Damon le revelaba aquél detalle, pero no podía creerlo. Stefan no la conocía, ¿Cómo era posible que él le amara? No era justo que Stefan apareciera y ella no pudiera siquiera conocerlo ,y tal vez enamorarse de él.

Damon estaba arruinando su vida poco a poco.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a matarlo?!

—Oh ,eso será fácil—Dijo Damon, con una sonrisa. Luego metió una de sus manos en su chaqueta, y saco una estaca de madera.

—¿Una estaca? ¿Así de fácil?

—Matar a un vampiro no es fácil, pero él aceptara que tú quieras matarlo. Confía en ti, no lo verá venir.

—No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo.

—No tienes que creerlo, solo debes hacerlo—dijo Damon, luego dejo la estaca arriba del escritorio de Elena.

Luego él despareció ,como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Elena se dio cuenta que aquel pequeño tiempo ,que tenía antes de que tuviera que matar a Stefan era tiempo muerto. Un intervalo antes de que lo matara.

Ni siquiera podía murmurar aquella palabra..

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Su vida había parado, hasta que no cumpliera lo que Damon le pedía.

* * *

Elena había decidido volver a la escuela, no podía quedarse en casa. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y el único problema que tenia era Damon. Se podría decir que la solución a ese problema no le agradaba demasiado. En cambio la escuela era una distracción no muy agradable, pero suficiente.

Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta, su cuerpo vestía unos jeans y un sweater gris que hacían juego con sus converse del mismo color. Parecía que iba a ser un día común, cuando en medio de su intento de meter sus libros en su locker pequeño, fue interrumpido por un toquecito en su hombro. Se giro para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Stefan que la miraban con curiosidad.

—Hola—Dijo él, Elena se perdió en sus ojos. Se pregunto porque él la había salvado, ¿Qué veía Stefan en ella?

Katherine.

Stefan veía a Katherine, todos veían a Katherine. Por eso estaba metida en tantos problemas.

—Hey, pareces perdida—dijo Stefan, entonces Elena reacciono. Estaba dejando que él se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Es demasiado…—Murmuro Elena, antes de seguir metiendo sus libros en su locker, cuando termino lo cerro de golpe y siguió caminando, Stefan camino a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué es demasiado?

—Todo ,siento que todo se esfumo. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo—Dijo ella, mirando a Stefan, quien formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Acabas de darte cuenta que existen vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales. Es normal que te sientas así.

"Si supieras lo que en realidad me sucede."Pensó ella. El miedo y la desesperación la invadieron de repente. Quería salir corriendo y alejarse de Stefan, pero no podía permitir que Jeremy saliera lastimado.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Acepto ella.

—Solo no pienses demasiado en ello, si quieres alejarte de mí, lo entenderé.—Dijo Stefan , Elena se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

—Me salvaste la vida, dos veces. Sería estúpido de mi parte alejarte—Dijo Elena, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Elena camino por el estacionamiento con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Abrió la puerta de su auto, y cuando puso sus manos en el volante un silbido la obligo a girarse. Damon estaba en el asiento de copiloto, estaba revisando el maletero, saco del mismo unos anteojos negros y se los puso.

—Hola, Elena—dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida cruzando su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto ella en un sollozo.

—Oh,para el llanto—Dijo él, mirándola con asco reflejándose en su rostro.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore?! ¡Quieres que mate a alguien!—Grito ella, antes de golpear el volante y apoyar su cabeza en él para expulsar la desesperación que sentía.

—Okey,solo relájate. No quiero tu llanto, si no dejas de llorar le hare una visita a Caroline. Parecía tan feliz de verte hoy, incluso más que Stefan.

Elena lo miro, el llanto había finalizado. Ahora miraba con furia al muchacho, pero se controlo y asintió .Luego decidió hablar:—Solo dime qué quieres.

—Pareces no entender que el tiempo que tienes es muy reducido, aun no veo a mi hermano muerto.

—Necesito tiempo, no soy como tú. No mato a alguien todos los días.

—Auch—dijo Damon, pero sonreía divertido.

—Además de que necesito planear lo que debo hacer—dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—Una semana.

—Dentro de una semana, debes matar a Stefan—Acepto Damon, antes de salir del auto.

**Notas:** Si no lo sabían, se los diré ahora :

NO TENGO INTERNET.

Lo que explica porque me tardo tanto en actualizar.

Lamento mucho la tardanza.

**DianaGaby1116**:Gracias por actualizar,y por el apoyo. Perdon por no contestar antes,besos :)

**Gnesis: **Que bueno que te atrapo, gracias por el apoyo y el review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas :** Por alguna razón es extraño para mi escribir sobre Stefan, no sé por qué. Con Damon siempre es fácil, pero con Stefan siempre es difícil.

**¿Hasta donde puedes llegar?**

**Capítulo tres.**

"**Lo único que debías hacer, era actuar como una chica linda y tonta."**

Era consciente de que era egoísta de su parte, desear que todo se solucionara. Pero de todas maneras lo deseaba con todo su corazón, sobre todo cuando en ese instante Jenna estaba mirándola con curiosidad. Ella parecía notar que estaba escondiendo algo, que su mente ya no se preocupaba por cosas simples como comprar ropa o muchachos.

—¿Está todo bien, Elena?—Pregunto Jenna, mientras sus manos moldeaban la masa que pronto se volvería una deliciosa comida.

—Sí.

—Pues no lo parece.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte—Dijo Elena, ahora en un intento de tranquilizar a su tía. Jenna pareció convencida por las palabras de su sobrina, por lo que siguió cocinando. Jeremy que acababa de levantarse entro a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Observo a su hermana con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—No me pasa nada, Jer. Hoy todos piensan que estoy triste.

—Mírate en el espejo y entenderás porque pregunto—Dijo Jer, provocando que Jenna le golpeara con fuerza la cabeza.

Elena no se dejo llevar por el comentario, simplemente tomo su bolso y salió de la enorme casa. Tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar que hacer, y realmente necesitaba pensar. No tenía ningún plan, y por si eso ya era poco. No conocía a Stefan, no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

Elena empezó a caminar por las largas calles, que estaban rodeadas por casas que parecían tener dentro de ellas a las familias perfectas. Era extraño para la muchacha sentirse tan diferente, como si todos hubieran seguido con sus vidas y ella no pudiera imitarlos. Ella sabía que no había empezado a sentirse así con la aparición de Damon, la muerte de sus padres la había cambiado, tal vez para siempre.

Las casas parecían más brillantes y coloridas, vivas. Mystic falls parecía prometerle las felicidad típica de pueblos pequeños, en donde todos se conocen y esperan iniciar sus vidas luego de la universidad en lugares como Loa Angeles y New York. O simplemente repetir la vida de sus padres, pero Elena sentía que caminaba en una calle sombría, el cemento parecía estar derritiéndose y amenazaba con consumirla, y no podía ver el final de las calles, parecían eternas y sin final.

No había un lugar a donde ir, y cuando se giraba de vez en cuando para ver su casa, parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia. No había un lugar a donde regresar, y eso la asustaba más que nada. Si Jeremy y Jenna morían, no tendría un lugar a donde regresar.

Antes de que pudiera decidir a donde iría llego a la enorme plaza de Mystic falls. Donde familias estaban reunidas, disfrutando de un relajante picnic. La envidia creció dentro de ella al notar eso.

—¡Elena!—Grito Bonnie, al tiempo que la abrazaba efusivamente y luego se separaba. Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa, que prometía revelarle un jugoso chisme del que hablarían por toda la semana. Ella deseo estar a la altura de la situación. Vivir en un mundo donde lo único que importaba eran los chismes, y la fiesta a la que irian el siguiente fin de semana. Tener charlas interminables sobre la porrista que estaba subida de peso, y necesitaba comprar un uniforme nuevo. Pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que antes le había parecido importante se había desvanecido, se había movido a un segundo plano. Aquella Elena había muerto, habían usurpado su lugar con una facilidad espeluznante.

Era gracioso el hecho que ella había esperado que eso sucediera luego de su graduación, o cuando ella se hubiera vuelto un adulto. Pero las cosas a veces cambian antes de que lo esperes. Con el tiempo a prendes a esperar lo inesperado, lo imposible.

—¡No creerás lo que tengo que contarte!—Dijo Bonnie, antes de tirar de Elena y obligarla a sentarse en una de las bancas verdes debajo de un enorme árbol que les ofrecía una sombra amplia.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto con rapidez Elena, forzando una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Caroline hará una fiesta!—Dijo Bonnie con emoción, Elena no se tomo la molestia de emocionarse. Caroline últimamente estaba obsesionada con ir a fiestas, siempre que tenia oportunidad asistía a una. Secretamente Elena y Bonnie sabían el motivo, su rubia amiga estaba dedicando sus horas libres para atrapar a aun chico y caminar junto a el por los pasillos del instituto. No era extraño que ella decidiera hacer una fiesta e intentar una vez más caer en los brazos del amor.

—¿En su casa?—Pregunto la castaña, en un obvio intento de seguir con la conversación.

—¡No! Esa es la parte importante de lo que voy a contarte— Dijo su amiga, luego se paro y dio un giro haciendo que su vestido azul se moviera con gracia. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, haciendo énfasis en lo que iba a decir :—¡La hará aquí!¡En el parque! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡¿Aquí?!

—¡Sí!

Elena estaba sin palabras. Incluso su mene logro concentrarse en la noticia que su amiga le estaba dando. Caroline estaba preparando la fiesta, tal vez mas grande que sucedía en Mystic falls, no como las fiestas pomposas que solían haber de vez en cuando donde todos los adolescentes estaban siendo controlados por sus padres. Esta fiesta iba a ser solo para adolescentes, lo que implicada alcohol y un descontrol que prometía sobre pasar los limites de todas las fiestas a las que Elena había asistido.

—Wow, parece que te reviví.

Elena enfrento a Bonnie, su amiga le sonreía de manera maternal, como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Pero ella sabía que no era así, ella no tenía idea de la responsabilidad que estaba sobre sus hombros, o del cuchillo que colgaba sobre su cabeza y amenazaba con asesinarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuándo será la fiesta?—Pregunto Elena, evitando una incómoda charla que Bonnie quería iniciar.

—No lo sé, pero ella ya está planeando cada detalle. Es más cuando la vi hace una hora estaba eligiendo tres tipos de luces para colgar de los arboles.

—¿De dónde saco el dinero para alquilar el parque?

—No pago nada, Tyler hablo con su padre, él no vio el problema en que usaran el lugar.

—Obviamente él mintió—Dijo Elena, imaginando la excusa que Tyler debió haber creado para que el gobernador accediera. Tal vez el pensaba que su hijo planeo una charla sobre el alcoholismo, o la drogadicción.

—¿Importa? ¡Sera la mejor fiesta de todas!

No, realmente no importaba y Elena lo sabía.

"¡Basta! ¡Para ya! ¡Lamentándote no ganaras nada!" Penso Elena, antes de mirar el cielo donde apenas unas nubes se movían con lentitud, y ofrecían colores cálidos como si el amanecer nunca hubiera finalizado.

—Debo irme—Dijo Elena, antes de levantarse de la banca y empezara caminar lejos de Bonnie.

Otra vez, el mundo pareció sombrío antes los ojos de Elena.

Pensó en un lugar donde Stefan podría aparecer, pero una parte de su mente le dijo que él la encontraría a ella. También supo que debía acercarse a él, volverse una parte de su vida y así podría atacar cuando Stefan menos lo esperara.

"Creo que así atacaría Damon." Pensó Elena, sintiendo un repentino asco moverse debajo de su piel ,como un monstruo que parecía estar a punto de volverse Elena Gilbert, estuviera debajo de su piel.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el cementerio, y luego hasta las tumbas de sus padres. Parecía que ayer había presenciado el funeral de ellos, y una nueva etapa de su vida. La tarde inicio antes de que ella pudiera acomodarse en el pasto, y una sombra apareció cerca de la suya.

Era Stefan, sus ojos grises se volvieron verdes cuando la miraron.

—Hola—Soltó Elena, sin saber realmente que debía decir.

—Te vi, y no pude evitar seguirte—Confeso Stefan, se veía tan incomodo que Elena quiso sonreír.

Estaba allí, ese espirito romántico. Que la impulsaba a que estuviera lo más cerca de Stefan, y que le dedicara una mirada tímida.

"Coquetea con él así sea más fácil matarlo." Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Elena, sabía que era la voz de la culpa atormentándola, pero la ignoro todo lo que fuera posible.

—Es el lugar perfecto para socializar.

—Es mágico.

Ambos rieron levemente, y se dieron miradas ansiosas. Elena se sentó en el acto, acostándose contra un árbol. El vampiro la imito, y se concentraron en admirar las flores que se estiraban alejándose lo más posible del suelo.

—Debes pensar que soy rara.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?—Pregunto él, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Porque estoy pasando mi tarde de sábado en un cementerio.

—Extrañas a tus padres, es entendible. No quiero imaginar cuan difícil debe haber sido para ti…

—Lo fue—Interrumpió Elena, no quería hablar de sus padres. No ahora, ni siquiera podía hablar con Jeremy sobre ello, no estaba lista.

—Perdona, yo no quería…—se disculpo Stefan, volviendo a sentirse incomodo.

—No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte.

Les tomo a ambos unos minutos saber que decir, sentían que si daban un paso en falso todo acabaría. Como una luz brillante que se desvanece en la niebla, para no volver a brillar y ser olvidada para siempre.

—¿Por qué me seguiste?—Pregunto Elena, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—No tienes idea de cuánto deseo estar contigo.

—Yo también quería verte—Respondió Elena, evitando su mirada por un segundo para luego enfrentarlo. Sabía que era una mentira, la verdad era que quería correr lejos de Stefan y Damon.

—Deberías haber escapado cuando tuviste oportunidad, Elena.

Elena dejo de mirar la flor que había arrancado del suelo y mantenía con fuerza encarcelada entre sus manos, y centro su atención en el vampiro, ¿Era posible que él supiera todo?

—¿D-De que hablas?

—Estando cerca de mí solo te pones en peligro. No entiendo porque me miras siquiera.

—Me salvaste, sé que no me harás daño. Además, no quiero alejarme de ti. Espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

—¿Qué sucederá si no quiero ser _solo_ tu amigo?—Pregunto Stefan, se sentía extrañamente valiente gracias al repentino coraje que lo había invadido, al escuchar que ella no le era indiferente.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser solo tu amiga—Se atrevió decir ella, cuando quiso mirarlo, lo encontró demasiado cerca. Sus frentes estaban juntas, y ella se sintió embriagada por el perfume del vampiro. Sabía que con solo inclinarse podía besarlo, estaba segura de que él quería besarla. Pero no lo hizo, se alejo de golpe. Provocando que se mareara cuando estuvo de pie.

—Lo siento, cruce el limite—Dijo el vampiro, haciendo que ella se sintiera torpe.

"¡Inventa una excusa!" pensó ella, millones de excusas cruzaron por su mente, pero eligio la más creíble.

—Quería que me besaras— Dijo ella, mirando el suelo a si él no podría ver como sus ojos gritaban que estaba mintiendo. Luego continuo con la mentira:—Pero hace poco rompí con Matt, y no creo estar lista para estar en una relación.

"Matt se reiría si pudiera escucharme."Pensó Elena, pero se tranquilizo al ver como Stefan parecía estar conforme con su explicación.

—Puedo esperar, si tú quieres.

—Claro que quiero—Murmuro ella, Stefan se paro y tomo al mano de ella.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, en ningún momento las manos de ambos se separaron. El muchacho la llevo a un pequeño bar, y empezaron a hablar hasta que olvidaron el pasar del tiempo.

Fue una sensación nueva para Elena, encontrar a alguien con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Desde escritores hasta la tristeza que se había instalado en su corazón desde la muerte de sus padres. Al mismo tiempo que ambos empezaban a conocerse cada vez más, se incrementaba la sensación de culpa que estaba consumiéndola.

—Desearía haberte conocido antes—Dijo ella sin pensarlo, antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Stefan asintió y le sonrió con ternura.

—Estuve esperando toda mi vida para conocerte, Elena. Nos conocimos en el momento justo ,en el momento perfecto.

Ella enredo sus manos con las de él. Él no entendía el sentido de lo que ella había dicho. Elena deseaba que se hubieran conocido antes de que Damon hubiera entrado a la vida de ella, para poner todo de cabeza.

Damon podía reconocer aquel sentimiento, que hacía que su corazón latiera apresurado. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, si bien nunca había logrado enterrar a Katherine,pero había mujeres que habían logrado atraparlo, no por mucho tiempo pero lo habían logrado. Por aquellas experiencias cortas, había llegado a reconocer ciertos sentimientos que le señalaban el momento en el que una mujer estaba logrando internarse en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta.

Y esta era una de esas veces.

Elena estaba ganando su atención, más de lo que debería.

Observaba con molestia como Stefan y Elena estaban jugando a ser lapa reja perfecta. Ambos no se daban cuenta pero se estaban pareciendo cada vez más a Henry y Claire de la película _the time traveler´s wife_. Damon odiaba esa película.

Había un aura extraña alrededor de ambos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A pesar de que había pasado menos un mes, sin contar el tiempo en el que Stefan había estado vigilándola. No era justo, simplemente él siempre ganaba. Y Damon terminaba en el lugar de villano.

Nunca le había molestado ser el malo de la película, porque en el fondo sabía que era un simple tipo que quería vengarse. Pero odiaba que Stefan jugara el papel de bueno, y que Elena no supiera toda la verdad, que ni siquiera lo conociera y le diera esas miradas coquetas.

Lo que más le molestaba es que los ojos de Elena brillaran cuando miraba a Stefan. Ella le miraba de una manera tan dulce, como si Stefan ya hubiera obtenido su amor sin siquiera pedirlo, ninguna mujer había mirado a Damon de esa manera.

"Ella no es cualquier chica." Pensó Damon con frustración, y se giro molesto evitando la escena romántica que estaba destruyéndolo a cada momento.

Cuando salieron del bar, él los siguió hasta la casa de Elena. y cuando Stefan Se despidió de ella como todo un caballero, él se metió en la habitación de la muchacha. Espero a que ella entrara y saltara asustada para luego mirarlo con odio.

Damon se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando que Elena le mirara como miraba a Stefan pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para pensar eso, había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella en el momento que la secuestro.

—Lo único que debías hacer, era actuar como una chica linda y tonta. Pero increíblemente fallaste.

—No soy así, y tampoco voy a aparentar serlo.

—Harás lo que yo diga. De lo contrario, yo…

—Porque mataras a Jeremy y Jenna. —dijo Elena, que estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

—Porque soy capaz de matar ah todos los que conoces y amas.

—No hace falta que lo repitas a cada minuto.

—Bueno, pareces necesitar que te aclare que no puedes andar jugando a la pareja feliz con mi hermano—Dijo Damon, con una sonrisa insolente alumbrando su rostro.

—No me interesa el motivo de tus celos—soltó Elena, provocando que Damon se parara ofendido, y dispuesto a decir algo, Pero no supo que decir. Porque sabía que ella tenía razón, sentía celos.

Él simplemente se acerco a ella, y paso su mano por su rostro. Admiro los rasgos finos del rostro de la chica, simplemente no podía ser más hermosa. Y si lo fuera debería considerarla posibilidad de que Elena no fuera una simple descendiente de Katherine.

En ese momento, en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron supo que todo había cambiado. Porque esta vez se miraron de una manera distinta, con anhelo. Ya no eran simples enemigos, había algo más. Pero ninguno supo que era.

**Notas:**No me atrajo la idea de una fiesta en una enorme casa, seria copiar la idea de la película proyecto x. No, no me gustaba nada. Me aprecio mejor que fuera en el parque, por más extraño que sonara. Una fiesta al aire libre, en un ligar grande como el parque, donde todos estarían allí alcoholizados y en un completo descontrol.

Pd: El próximo capítulo habrá más momentos Delena.

¡Gracias por los reviews! más adelante prometo responder cada uno de ellos aquí, al final de un capítulo.


End file.
